


Juvie Blues

by TrafalgarLaw



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarLaw/pseuds/TrafalgarLaw
Summary: There was a heist which went wrong. And a 14 years old boy is going into the prison the first time. He is the youngest in this juvenile prison. A young boy named Leonard Snart, who doesn't trust anyone. And he is going to meet someone inside who will change his whole life. Mick Rory.





	1. The Day When We Met

Hey guys.  
I was wondering if there is a ColdWave FF already here which started from the beginning. In juvie. Well... If not i will try my best to write a good one and I hope you all are going to enjoy it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A young boy sat in a bus with other teenagers and everything was quiet. The boy very tense because he knew exactly where the bus was taking them. He was fourteen years old and everyone in that bus was much older than him. The name from the young boy was Leonard Snart and he was in there because he got caught by the police where he tried to do a heist with his father. It was the first time he had gotten caught because he was very careful most of the time that he doesn’t cause the alarm from whichever building his father hasn't decided to take him into. “Hey. Is it your first time?” An older boy, which sat on the opposite from him, asked. Leonard nods only, not wanting to talk much. He leaned his head on the window and closed his eyes. The young boy doesn’t want to see as the prison came closer and closer. He was thinking about his sister Lisa, which was completely alone now because his father had also been caught and sent to prison. For how long he had no idea but he would’ve felt much worse if he left her sister alone with his father because he knew what kind of man he was and usually he took all the anger out on him. And now… it was the first time he was alone, without anyone. Somehow Leonard was scared because he knew how the prison could be. His father told him a lot from his time in there and the young boy knew it was always the same in every prison. Even if they sent him right into the juvie in this area.

 

A deep breath came out of the mouth from the young boy again and he opened his eyes only to notice that the prison came already closer and his heart starts beating fast. But he tried not to show how afraid he was, trying hard not to show his weakness. He was already weaker than most of the others because he was the smallest and the thinnest teenager in that bus. But he was hoping that he could get through is time there and stay out of all the trouble

 

Leonard noticed how the bus stopped and he looked around only to notice that they are already in the prison. He could see how all the other teenagers, which were standing in the prison yard were watching the bus and were waiting for all the new fresh meat to come out. Leonard doesn’t want to leave the bus and only wanted to stay inside until his time was over and he could leave. But as he finished his thought a prison guard came onto the bus and told them that they should go outside and follow him.

 

The young boy was waiting until a few were already outside of the bus as he followed them and goes in the line where he was waiting for more instructions. In the meantime he was looking around and could see a young man, which was alone on a prison yard and he was smoking. And only for a few seconds their eyes meet each other. Leonard doesn’t know why this boy was watching him or why he was alone in a yard. Maybe because he was the same like the other teenagers but had done some shit here. Otherwise feeling the eyes from that guy on him does made feel him uncomfortable and he wanted to look away as he could feel how the guy behind him pushed him forward. Because Leonard hasn’t heard the next instruction from the prison guard which lead them all inside the building to the admission.

 

Leonard could already hear how some people starts joking around and which were telling them why they are here. He stayed quiet the whole time and kept his eyes to the ground but the young man noticed a lot of eyes on him because of his stature. Then he noticed how the atmosphere in the room changed and a whisper goes through the line. Not because of him. Because of someone else and Leonard looked up. Right in that moment as two other prison guards brought the guy, which was watching him before, back to his cell. And their eyes meet each other again. The young boy doesn’t know why but that guy let run a shiver through his body. Maybe because he was bigger and the look in his eyes was very serious.

 

“Who is that?” Leonard asked the guy behind him and pushed away the fear with talking to the other inmates. 

“You haven’t heard from Mick Rory?” The guy asked him and looked down to him. The younger boy shook only with his head and wanted to know more about him. Why was he here? “They say he is insane because he killed his own parents after setting his house on fire. That’s the reason why they put him in the block with all the psychos. I wouldn’t feel safe if I had to share a cell with him…” Leonard must swallow. He didn’t knew that those kind of criminals would be here too and now he was more afraid than before. But before he could say something else the guy pushed him forward again.

 

On Friday, 11 November 2016, 16:25, ♥Trafalgar Law♥ wrote:

 

A young boy sat in a bus with other teenagers and everything was quiet and the boy very tense because he knew exactly where the bus will drive them. He was fourteen years old and everyone in that bus was much older than him. The name from the young boy was Leonard Snart and he was in there because he got caught from the police where he tried to do a heist with his father. It was the first time he got caught because he was all the time very carefully that he doesn’t cause the alarm from a building in which one they brought in. “Hey. Is it your first time?” An older boy, which sat on the opposite from him, asked him that. Leonard nods only but doesn’t want to talk to him. He put his head on the window and closed his eyes. The young boy doesn’t want to see how the prison came closer and closer. He was thinking about his sister Lisa, which was completely alone now because his father was also in prison. For how long he had no idea. But he would’ve felt much worse if he let her sister alone with his father because he knew what kind of man he was and usually he took all the anger out on him. And now… it was the first time he was alone and hasn’t anyone. Somehow Leonard was scared right now because he knew how the prison could be. His father told him a lot from his time in there and the young boy knew it was always the same in every prison. Even if they sent him right into the juvie in this area.

A deep breath came out of the mouth from the young boy again and he opened his eyes only to notice that the prison came already closer and his heart starts beating fast. But he tried not to show how afraid he was to not let show his weakness. He was already very weak because he was the smallest and the thinnest teenager in that bus. But he hope that he will go through the time he need to stay there and stay out of all the trouble.

Then he noticed how the bus stopped and he looked around only to notice that they are already in the prison and he could see how all the other teenagers which were standing on the prison yard was watching the bus and were waiting that all the fresh meat comes out. And somehow Leonard doesn’t want to leave the bus and only wanted to stay inside until his time was over and he could leave. But as he finished his thought a prison guard came in the bus and told them that they should go outside and follow him.

The young boy was waiting until a few were already outside of the bus as he followed them and goes in the line where he was waiting for more instructions. In the meantime he was looking around and could see a young man, which was alone on a prison yard and he was smoking. And only for a few seconds their eyes meet each other. And Leonard doesn’t know why this boy was watching him or why he was alone in a yard. But maybe because he was the same like the other teenagers but had done some shit here. Otherwise feeling the eyes from that guy on him does made feel him uncomfortable and he wanted to look away as he could feel how the guy behind him pushed him forward. Because Leonard hasn’t heard the next instruction from the prison guard which lead them all inside the building to the admission.

Leonard could already hear how some people starts joking around and which were telling them why they are here. But he stayed quit the whole time and was looking to the ground. But the young man noticed a lot of eyes on him because of his stature. But then he noticed how everything changed and a whisper goes through the line. Not because of him. Because of someone else. And Leonard looked up. Right in that moment as two other prison guards brought the guy, which was watching him before, back to his cell. And their eyes meet each other again. The young boy doesn’t know why but that guy let run a shiver through his body. Maybe because he was bigger and his look was very serious.

“Who is that?” Leonard asked the guy behind him and pushed away the fear with talking to the other inmates. “You haven’t heard from Mick Rory?” The guy asked him and looked down to him. The younger boy shook only with his head and he wanted to know more about him. Why was he here? “They say he is insane because he killed his own parents while he put the house in fire. That’s the reason why they put him in the block with all the psychos. I wouldn’t feel save if I would share my cell with him…” Leonard must swallow. He didn’t knew that those kind of criminals would be here too and now he was more afraid to be here. But before he could say something else the guy pushed him forward again.


	2. Welcome In Juvie

The first step for Leonard was the health check and he noticed that all the guys who came with him had already started to undress themselves for it. But he was still hesitating because of the scars on his back that he doesn’t want anyone to see. That’s why he wasn’t doing anything until a guard came up to him and started yelling at him that he needed to start taking off his clothes and this prison guard looks like as if he wouldn’t repeat himself and Leonard doesn’t want to piss the first person off here. The young boy doesn’t fell very comfortable between all the older teenagers around him who start staring at him and he tried to ignore it while staying focused by looking the ground. Everything was tense in his body right now and the doctor noticed that when it was his turn. 

“Your first time?” He asked him and Leonard only nods. The doctor didn't expect the silence from him. Even the next questions about his health and allergy he replied only with shaking his head or nodding. Then the eyes from the doctor fell on his scars on his back. “What happened there? Who did this to you?” And these questions Leonard didn't reply, his eyes going back to the ground, he had no desire to talk about that. To explain that these scars came from his father when he had one of his drunk fits of anger. His heart starts to race because he was afraid that the doctor would try and ask him more questions about the scars.

But he didn’t. He only wrote something down and gave him the paper which he should give to a guard and then he was released from the health check. Leonard's way leads him to another guard who gave him his new clothes after he took the paper with all the notes from him. Leonard got dressed very quickly because he felt very uncomfortable still and was nervous with the staring. The young boy wasn’t here for too long but he was still afraid because all the other guys were bigger and stronger then him. How could he survive here? It was hard for him right now but he knew it was his own fault that he was here. Only because he did this heist with his father that should have gone off without a problem, which wasn't the case and now he was here.

A small sigh came out of his mouth from the young boy before he get in the line with the other boys which were already waiting for someone to bring them to their cellblock. Leonard held all his stuff close to his body and his heart was still racing as he was afraid what will wait for him. He tried to not show his fear, knowing that the older guys will take advantage of that but he was thinking again why he let it happen that the cops catch him with his father in that one heist. Why did he come with him? Only to protect his sister? And what about now? His sister was alone and he won’t see her for two years because he doesn’t want her to visit him here in this place. Leonard knew she would cry and be very worried about her big brother. This thought made him take a deep breath and he was hoping that the two years would pass by very fast. Somehow he knew, and got the feeling that this time will be the hardest time in his life.

As a guard brought the new inmates to their cellblock he could feel the eyes from all the others on him. He knew that he was the smallest and youngest in this group of the new inmates. Of course all the others had even more an eye on him. “Hey! Fresh meat is coming!” “And look at that small one. Best fish ever.” Leonard could hear everything what his new inmates are saying about him but he tried not to look at anyone or even react on something. They will take advantage of that and they will know that this was hard for him. “That fish is afraid of us.” Someone said and was laughing because of him.

But before something could happen a guard stopped before a cell. “Anderson, you have a new cellmate.” “Damn… And I thought I will be in here alone forever.” An older boy said and jumped down from his bed only to check the new guys.

“In your dreams and you know that. And don’t treat him like your old cellmate! Do you hear me!” The voice from the guard was rough and serious. But he doesn’t wait for a reply from him and add: “Snart! In here!”

As Leonard could hear his name he made his way in the cell and noticed a speechless new cellmate out of the corner of his eyes. “For real? You put him in my cell? Who am I? A Babysitter?” Leonard was a bit upset about this words. He was young and maybe a bit smaller as all the other kids his age but he wasn’t a baby anymore. 

“Do you want complain, Anderson? Go to the director. Maybe he will listen to you!” Then the guard left them with the other teenagers and left Leonard with the other guy who looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he asked: “Why are you here? If you tell me that you killed someone then I won’t believe you.” Leonard noticed that this older guy doesn’t believe that he wouldn’t do anything bad. And maybe no one else would think that. 

“Burglary and robbery…” Was the only answer from him before he sat down on his bed and tried to stay calm. “Your first time, huh? Well…there are people here which would love to have something like you in their cells.” He was teasing him and Leonard noticed that.

In the meantime the guard brought Mick Rory back to his cell in the high-security wing. Even if he was behaving they didn’t want let him out of this place because of his history and that fact alone was very frustrating for him. He was alone all the time. Only with himself or with his thoughts. Yes he killed his parents, but that happened two years ago and he has only seen this place and the small prison yard from this unit. The only time he could speak with someone was when his psychiatrist visits him twice a week to talk with him. Otherwise he could only hear how all the other prisoners in this unit were screaming and freaking out.

Mick get himself comfortable on the bed and starts thinking while he looked on the ceiling. Of course he couldn’t forget the arrival from the new guys. Normally he doesn’t care about most people because he knew that he wouldn't' get to see any of them anymore. Except when he would see them on the prison yard. But this time was different. He noticed one little kid, the youngest which arrived here since he was inside. And something on him kept his attention.

But before he could think about him longer he could hear how his door gets open and the guard let his psychiatrist inside. “How are you feeling today, Mick?” He asked, politely as ever. “Bored.” Was the answer from the young man as usual because there wasn’t anything what he could do. He couldn’t even read a book or anything. Not that he likes it to read. But it would let the time flew by much faster. The psychiatrist nods and looked in his book while he was thinking. “I was talking with the director earlier. And because your behaving was good in the past two years we came to the agreement that it’s time for you to leave this place and go to one of the cellblocks for the rest of your time you have to be in this prison.”

Mick sat up and looked at his psychiatrist confused. He hasn’t expected something like that and can’t believe that this is really happening now. After two years in this hellhole he can finally go somewhere else. “I can… go in the normal imprisonment?” He asked anyway and showed what he thought about it right now. But the psychiatrist starts smiling a bit before he add: “You heard right, Mick. You can leave this place and can finally get to know your fellow prisoners. But… only one condition…” Micks heart stops beating. Of course there was one condition and he was afraid of hearing this. “You need to take your meds. I know you have still some issues because of your violence and everything like that.”

“Believe me… I would do everything to come out of this place!” He said immediately. And if that means taking meds… hell he would do that. And as the psychiatrist said to Mick that he would go and get everything ready but let the guard bring him already to his cellblock there was something in his stomach which wanted to start exploding. But on the outside he stayed calm and he was watching how the older man left the room. Then he fell back on his bed and there was a big smiling on his face. And for the first time after this two years he felt really happy. Even if Mick doesn’t know what will expect him in this other part from a prison.

 

On Sunday, 27 November 2016, 6:53, ?Trafalgar Law? wrote:

 

The first step for Leonard was the health check for him. And he noticed that all the guys who came with him started to undress themselves for it. But he was still hesitating because of his scars on his back which he doesn’t want that anyone could see them. That’s why he wasn’t doing anything until a guard came to him and starts yelling to him that he should start to take off his cloth and this prison guard looks like as if he wouldn’t say that again. And he doesn’t want to piss the first person off here. The young boy doesn’t felt very comfortable between all the older teenagers around him who starts starring at him. And he tried to ignore it while he looked to the ground. Everything was tensed in his body right now. And the doctor noticed that as it was his turn. “Your first time?” He asked him and Leonard only nods but doesn’t gave an answer. The doctor doesn’t expect that from him. Even the next questions about his health and allergy he replied only with shaking with his head or nodding. Then the eyes from the doctor fell on his scars on his bag. “What happened there? Who did this to you?” And this question Leonard doesn’t reply and only looked to the ground. He doesn’t want to talk about that. Talk about that this scars came from his father when he had one of his drunk and flush of anger. His heart starts to race because he was afraid that the doctor would ask him more questions about the scars.

But he didn’t. He only wrote something down and gave him the paper which he should give a guard and then he was released from the health check. And his way leads him to another guard who gave him his new cloth after he took the paper with all the notes from him. And Leonard got dressed very quickly because he felt very uncomfortable while he was naked. The young boy wasn’t here for so long but he was afraid because all the other guys were bigger and stronger then him. And he wasn’t. How should he survive her? It was hard for him right now. But he knew it was his own fault why he was here. Only because he did this heist with his father what should go right but it didn’t.

A small sigh came out of his mouth from the young boy before he get in the line from the other boys which were already waiting that someone brought them to their cellblock. Leonard held all his stuff close to his body and his heart was still racing because he was afraid what will wait for him. But he tried to not show his fear because he knew that the older guys will take advantage of that. But he was thinking again why he let it happen that the cops catch him with his father in that one heist. Why does he came with him? Only to protect his sister? And what was now? His sister was alone and he won’t see her for two years because he doesn’t want that she should visit him here in this place. Leonard knew that she would cry and be very worried about his big brother. This thought let him take a deep breath and he was hoping that the two years will pass by very fast. But somehow he had already the feeling that this time will be the hardest time in his life.

As a guard brought the new inmates to their cellblock he could feel the eyes from all the others on him. He knew that he was the smallest and youngest in this group who came new to this place. Of course all the others had even more an eye on him. “Hey! Fresh meat is coming!” “And look at that small one. Best fish ever.” Leonard could hear everything what his new inmates are saying about him but he tried not to look at anyone or even react on something. They will take advantage of that and they will know that this was hard for him. “That fish is afraid of us.” Someone said and was laughing because of him.

But before something could happen a guard stopped before a cell. “Anderson, you have a new cellmate.” “Damn… And I thought I will be in here alone forever.” An older boy said and jumped down from his bed only to check the new guys. “In your dreams and you know that. And don’t treat him like your old cellmate! Do you hear me!” The voice from the guard was rough and serious. But he doesn’t wait for a reply from him and add: “Snart! In here!”

As Leonard could hear his name he made his way in the cell and noticed a speechless new cellmate out of the corner of his eyes. “For real? You put him in my cell? Who am I? A Babysitter?” Leonard was a bit upset about this words. He was young and maybe a bit smaller as all the other kids in his age but he wasn’t a baby anymore. “Do you want complain, Anderson? Go to the director. Maybe he will listen to you!” Then the guard left them with the other teenagers and left Leonard with the other guy who looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he asked: “Why are you here? If you tell me that you killed someone then I won’t believe you.” Leonard noticed that this older guy doesn’t believe that he wouldn’t do anything bad. And maybe no one else would think that. “Burglary and robbery…” Was the only answer from him before he sat down on his bed and tried to stay calm. “Your first time, huh? Well… here are people which would love it to have something like you in their cells.” He was teasing him and Leonard could notice that. That guy wanted to fear him and he succeeded with it because he was more afraid then ever even if he shouldn’t be like that because he wasn’t in this cell.

In the meantime the guard brought Mick Rory back to his cell in the high-security wing. Even if he was behaving they didn’t want let him out of this place because of his history and that was very frustrating for him. He was alone all the time. Only with himself or with his thoughts. Yes he killed his parents, but that happened two years ago and he has only seen this place and the small prison yard from this unit. The only time he could speak with someone was when his psychiatrist visits him twice a week to talk with him. Otherwise he could only hear how all the other prisoners in this unit were screaming and freaking out.

Mick get himself comfortable on the bed and starts thinking while he looked on the ceiling. Of course he couldn’t forget the arriving from the new guys. Normally he doesn’t care about some people because he knew that he doesn’t want to see any of them anymore. Except when he would see them on the prison yard. But this arriving was different. He noticed one little kid, the youngest which arrived here since he was inside. And something on him kept his attention.

But before he could think about him longer he could hear how his door gets open and the guard let his psychiatrist inside. “How are you feeling today, Mick?” He asked, politely as ever. “Bored.” Was the answer from the young man as usual because there wasn’t anything what he could do. He couldn’t even read a book or anything. Not that he likes it to read. But it would let the time flew by much faster. The psychiatrist nods and looked in his book while he was thinking. “I was talking with the director earlier. And because your behaving was good in the past two years we came to the agreement that it’s time for you to leave this place and go to one of the cellblocks for the rest of your time you have to be in this prison.”

Mick sat up and looked at his psychiatrist very confused. He hasn’t expected something like that and can’t believe that this is really happening now. After two years in this hellhole he can finally go somewhere else. “I can… go in the normal imprisonment?” He asked anyway and showed what he thought about it right now. But the psychiatrist starts smiling a bit before he add: “You heard right, Mick. You can leave this place and can finally get to know your fellow prisoners. But… only one condition…” Micks heart stops beating. Of course there was one condition and he was afraid of hearing this. “You need to take your meds. I know you have still some issues because of your violence and everything like that.”

“Believe me… I would do everything to come out of this place!” He said immediately. And if that means taking meds… hell he would do that. And as the psychiatrist said to Mick that he would go and make everything ready but let the guard bring him already to his cellblock there was something in his stomach which wanted to start exploding. But on the outside he stayed calm and he was watching how the older man left the room. Then he fell back on his bed and there was a big smiling on his face. And for the first time after this two years he felt really happy. Even if Mick doesn’t know what will expect him in this other part from a prison.


	3. First Contact

Mick didn't a lot of stuff while he was in the high-security wing. So… everything that he has fits in only one little box. But he doesn’t care. He was happy that he would finally leave that place. He promised to himself that he would never go back to it. Mick knew that a lot from this inmates will provoke him or confront him with what he did, but he doesn’t want listen to them. He wanted to enjoy the rest of his time here and stay out of everything.

“Mick Rory back on the cellblock!” said one of the guards and another opened the door to let him in. Doesn’t matter what everyone was doing right now they stopped immediately and the cellblock went quiet. It happened for the first time when someone new arrived in there and showed Mick that he everyone was afraid of him. But he doesn’t care right now and he passed everyone with a guard who brought him to his new cell where he started to make himself comfortable and try not to look at his new cellmate, which was kinda scared of him. “Listen, mate. I’m not interested in killing you.” He said to him but was only joking even if in his case it wasn’t funny. If everyone here in this prison would knew the real story what happened they would look at him with different eyes.

Then the young man turned around and he was looking through the cellblock to check out all his new inmates. He doesn’t want to make trouble and from his yard he had already checked out a few inmates while they were out on the yard. Showing him which ones were the troublemakers and which ones were more quiet. A few guys were looking back at him and were looking at him with serious and cold eyes. But Mick doesn’t care. Then his eyes fell on a young boy in the cell. The same boy he saw as the new guys arrived with the bus and now he could see that he wasn’t only the smallest, he was also the youngest. It will be very hard for him here because everyone will test him here and Mick was hoping that he will resist it. But he decided to keep an eye on him for a while. Not sure why he wanted to do that… he should stay away from everything. But that kid was somehow special… he couldn’t explain it yet.

Then it was time for dinner and everyone gets in a line before a guard brought all the inmates to the mess hall and everyone started to get themselves food. While Mick already couldn't wait for it because he could imagine that this food will be better than what he got in the high-security wing.

Leonard wasn’t really hungry. It was his first time eating in this place and he was still scared, but he doesn’t try to not show it. He had the feeling that his inmates were feeling it because of all the looks he got, which he tried to ignore and got his food anyway and he sat down on a table on which one only one person sat and that was Mick. But both doesn’t look at each other.

Leonard only looked in his food but doesn’t want to eat something. He even doesn’t try it. “Hey, fish! You gonna eat this?” Someone asked him and doesn’t wait for an answer as he stole something from his tablet. “Hey… how about you leave him alone and give him his food back?!” Leonard looked up and looked into the face from Mick before he looked to that other guy. 

“It’s okay. He can have that.” Leonard said and was actually hoping that they will leave him alone if he gives them what they want. 

“You know that you have to eat?” he could hear that older guy and it sounds like as he would think that he was stupid. For the first moment he doesn’t want to talk with him and tried to ignore him and everyone else. Mick doesn’t know why but he started to care for this kid. He knew that it was his first time. Otherwise he wouldn’t look like as he would pee his pants every second. The older male had seen a lot from these guys and a few couldn’t handle that. He heard a lot about what happened on the cellblocks.

Leonard wasn’t hungry and that was the reason why he doesn’t listen to Mick and got up and he asked a guard if he can go back to his cell. He knew that he probably wouldn’t let him because the time for dinner wasn’t over but he let him. Probably it was because he doesn’t feel very happy right now and was really pale. What wasn’t the reason because of the food. More because he was to overwhelmed right now and he wasn’t sure if everything was going to get better after the first days.

As the young boy was in his cell he threw himself in his bed and made himself as small as possible and starts to cry silently. He could hear how everyone came back from the dinner Leonard wiped away his tears and pretended to be sleeping, with the hope that his cellmate would believe that. “Hey, Jax. Is this fish really in your new cellbuddy?” Someone asked but the answer was only an unhappy groan from the guy named Jax before he could feel eyes on himself. But he doesn’t open his eyes and look in their direction. “No one told me that I should play babysitter for this kid…”

Leonard got angry. He wasn’t a kid anymore. He had go through a lot of shit in his last years that this guy wouldn’t think that he is a helpless kid. He had a younger sister on which one he took care the whole time after their mother died. His sister… Lisa… Damn Leonard missed her already and she was completely on her own now. He bites his lips and try not to cry again. Or to move to show Jax and his guys that he was listening to them.

“Oh great… the parents-murderer is watching us…” Jax said at least before he looked at Leonard. “Or he is just watching him. Maybe he has found his new victim.” And everyone starts laughing. That Mick could hear their words they doesn’t seem to care. But he wasn’t looking at Jax, he was looking at Leonard in his bed. The young man doesn’t know why but cared about this kid. He liked him in some ways and wanted to protect him. But for now he needs to watch him for a while. The young boy doesn’t know that he needs protection here. But on the other side Mick wasn’t interested in having any friends on this place. He wanted only sit up his time and nothing more. Going back to his old place was the last thing what he wanted.


End file.
